mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan Kostro
Aidan Kostro If someone were to look at Aidan and make assumptions about this tiger, they would probably be able to tell that he is from a rather well off family, with his polite and well spoken voice and laid back demeanour, he carries about him the image of a man that grew up wanting for nothing. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. And Aidan's life is not even a shadow of what it once was. Background Born to a wealthy family in the City of Earnwold, Aidan grew up in a life of comfort for most of his life, he loved his parents and adored his siblings more than he could say, despite their constant bickering and teasing of one another, as siblings do. Although Aidan wasn't exactly the most popular member of his family. The house of Kostro was rather devout in their worship of the gods, especially in the worship of Uriel, Goddess of Luck and Zalat, Goddes of Luck, believing that they're wealth and success in the business of real estate was attributed to both of these deities, and while Aidan never denied the god's existence, he always questioned how much influence they had over his family's success, especially when compared to all those living in poverty. None the less, Aidan certainly enjoyed the wealth and comforts that his family had, he knew about the businesses his family had their hands in and from it's proceedings, lived the life of a playboy, he loved surrounding himself in good drink, good food, good music and good friends, and has many stories of his rather... illicit activities at night. Aidan's life changed however when his younger sister, Olenna grew ill. The healers were announced that she was dying of an illness called Black Scale. It caused the skin under her feline fur to blacken while constantly coughing up a sickly grey bile which was incredibly toxic. No one was entirely sure how she contracted the illness, foul play was suspected. The alchemists and clerics that came to her aid were only able to ease her pain, but could do nothing to halt it. The entire family was grief stricken and tried everything, but the likelihood of them arranging Olenna's funeral was coming closer and closer. In his grief, Aidan's dreams began to take on a strange turn, he envisioned his dying sister, then himself, then his visoin would shoot out of the city and rush into the deep woods, where he would see a tree of pure white wood. the tree spoke to him, and uttered the words find me. With every other option used up, Aidan set out on his own, hiring a hunter and a mercenary to help lead him through the forest in search of this tree, as well as protect him from the many monsters that they might encounter. He did this without telling his family, knowing the last thing they would want was their youngest son to go chasing a voice heard in his dreams. It took them about a week to find the tree, and Aidan approached it alone, telling his employees to stand away from it. he touched it and he heard a voice, offering to cure his sister, and shield her from all forms of death, in exchange he would use this... thing's gifts as weapons, it would make him strong, allow him to fight and take the souls of those he kills, and deliver them to the tree. He must however leave his old life behind, all memory anyone has ever had of him is to be wiped clean, and if his family would learn that he was indeed a Kostro, They would forget upon waking up after their next sleep. Aidan hesitated at first, could he really leave his entire family behind? could he really kill and feed souls to this tree? why would it want souls? His sister's life was on the line, so in the end, Aidan agreed, and just like that, all memory of his existence was erased from all those who had ever known him before, friends, family, enemies, all of it was gone. Aidan was suddenly attacked by what appeared to be a living shadow which engulfed his entire body, but it didn't hurt... it wasn't an attack, it was the deal being struck. When the shadows had subsided, Aidan felt very different. He felt physically stronger, faster, and he felt some his new powers pulsing through him like a heartbeat. Aidan was now changed, his old life gone for good in exchange for his sister's life. Personality Despite the loss of his family's memories of him, Aidan still cares very deeply for them, knowing they can never know who he is at the cost of Olenna's life is heartbreaking for him, but he does what he can to protect them from the shadows. He still carries his friendly demeanour towards everyone he meets, he believes in being a good person despite everyone else's opinions of such morality, he takes the feelings and conditions of others into consideration and encourages others to hold onto those they hold dear. On the whole, Aidan is friendly, kind hearted, and is quite sassy, he loves being quick with his comebacks and loves a good drink, he still lives his carefree lifestyle, loving a good drink and he can be quite flirtatious when he's had a few drinks. But when he gets angry he does tend to lash out at people only to later apologise.